Faceless Love: B Side
by BMXCZBMVXCBZ
Summary: My take on Robbie performing for the Full Moon Jam.  now with extended scene and bounus chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any material used in this story unless I say so.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: I'm Faceless<p>

Robbie sat behind the closed curtain on the stage for the Full Moon Jam.

If you were to look behind the curtain you would never believe that the young man behind it was Robbie Shapiro. One major thing about him was the lack of the puppet he carried around named Rex. Next was his actual appearance, his hair which had been curly seconds ago was now long and straight falling in his face for an almost darker punk look. In his eyes were his contacts that he purchased when he tried to imitate that punk Ryder.

Speaking of Ryder Daniels, Robbie had to admit he felt like big shit for helping expose the guy for being a playboy and a user.

Anyway back to Robbie, another addition to his changed look was the guitar in his hands. A dark green custom model with a black fret board, a gift from a friend from long ago.

Robbie quickly choked down his nervousness when he heard the teacher on stage make an announcement.

"Okay Hollywood Arts! Thanks to Tori Vega for that stunning performance and now our last performer for the night, Robbie Shapiro performing a song he wrote himself!"

The Curtain went up and Robbie came walking forward toward the mic.

A small smirk formed on his face when he saw how the people were shocked by his radical change in appearance. He took the mic and spoke into it.

"My name is Robbie Shapiro and this is a song I wrote recently, I hope you enjoy it." Robbie said setting the mic back in the lights dimmed around him and he began to strum his guitar slowly and some members from the school band began to back him up with some notes he passed out earlier.

_A voice screaming from within  
>Begging just to feel again<br>Can't find who I am without you near me  
>I'd give anything to live<br>Cause without you I don't exist  
>Your the only one who saves me from myself<br>I buried this love and laid it to rest  
>And now I'm one of the forgotten<em>

I'm not I'm not myself  
>Feel like I'm someone else<br>Fallen and faceless  
>So hollow hollow inside<br>A part of me is dead  
>Need you to live again<br>Can you replace this  
>I'm hollow hollow and faceless<p>

* * *

><p>Jade widened her eyes when she saw that guitar in Robbie's hand. Thankfully none of her friends who had been to busy being shocked by Robbie's new look and his voice noticed her expression. That guitar has been her last gift to Robbie, back when they were very close friends, the present on his fourteenth birthday.<p>

"Robbie." Jade muttered 

Shadows growing in my mind  
>Ones I just can't leave behind<br>I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom  
>One more monster crawled inside<br>But I swear I saw it die  
>Can you save me from the nothing I've become<br>I buried this love and laid it to rest  
>And now I'm one of the forgotten<p>

I'm not I'm not myself  
>Feel like I'm someone else<br>Fallen and faceless  
>So hollow hollow inside<br>A part of me is dead  
>Need you to live again<br>Can you replace this  
>I'm hollow hollow and faceless<p>

One more monster crawled inside . . . and it's name was Rex Powers. The day Robbie's brother Damien Rex Shapiro died was the day Robbie began to become reclusive and hide behind that puppet. His brother had a hobby of making automated models, one of them was a doll inspired by Robbie's own curly fro. The puppet was all that survived the fire that killed Damien and Robbie clung to it believing that the doll was in same way his older brother or what was left of him. This day also marked the downfall of Robbie and Jade's friendship.

Robbie sung into the mic and his eyes that were partly hidden behind his long bands locked with Jade. A silent message was conveyed between the both of them.

"_**Do you remember that fight? The thing that tore us apart?"**_

"_**Of course I do . . . you chose that stupid doll over me!"**_

"_**That was the biggest mistake of my life. Because of my own insecurity I lost myself and became faceless."**_

"_**And I became hollow inside. Lashing out at others to fill the hole in my heart."**_

_I'm faceless  
>I'm hollow and faceless<em>

_We are the faceless  
>We are the nameless<br>We are the hopeless  
>ARGH!<br>Until We Have Faces!_

A smile appeared on Robbie race as he screamed out the next part of the song. His strumming was low for a minute, almost none existent. Then with a jump he stuck a power cord at max almost blowing out the speakers. He smirked again flashing a devilish grin that just didn't seem to fit his face as he played a short solo on his guitar.

All around Robbie's friends were shocked at his singing. They never heard him sing something so dark and serious like this before. Trina surprisingly couldn't take her eyes off Robbie, finding his punk look to be hot and Cat found his voice to be very seductive when he sung like this. Tori was still looking in disbelief trying to comprehend how the guy on stage and her dorky curly haired friend who made songs like Broken Glass could be one and the same. Andre and Beck however had fake tears of joy as they saw the female attention Robbie was getting and felt proud.

_I'm not I'm not myself  
>Feel like I'm someone else<br>Fallen and faceless  
>So hollow hollow inside<br>A part of me is dead  
>Need you to live again<br>Can you replace this  
>I'm hollow hollow and faceless<em>

FACELESS!

Robbie gave one last shout in the mic and one hard strum as the song ended. The crowd showered him with applause seconds later and Robbie bowed dramatically with a smile. _I guess they liked it. _He chuckled to himself as he stood up straight and walked back stage. Once he made his way back to the dressing room Robbie put his guitar back into the case he brought it in and sat down taking a sip of water.

"I know your there Jade." Robbie called out.

It was quiet for a second when the door closed a Jade stepped out from the shadows with a pout on her face. "How did you know?"

Robbie chuckled "The force . . . all it tells me, that it does." he said doing a Yoda imitation.

Jade slapped him upside his head "Stop with the nerd talk."

Robbie rubbed the back of his head "Hey damn it that hurt!"

Jade folded her arms under her chest "Yeah? Did it hurt as much as my heart did when you broke our friendship?"

The boy cringed at the venom in her voice and sighed "For what it's worth I'm sorry. . . but I just really missed him."

"Damien was special and we all miss him." Jade said "He was closest thing I had to a big brother."

An awkward silence set in as Robbie and Jade just stared at each other. Their bodies moved on their own catching each other in an embrace and a lip lock. Their tongues battling for dominance over the other as they poured out their hearts to each other in this kiss. Feeling the lack of air they both separated and held each other tight.

Robbie stroked Jade's long raven black hair "Where do we go from here?"

"I want to be with you." Jade said

"What about Beck?" Robbie asked "He's a good friend and I can't betray him."

Jade pulled away "Beck and I . . . have been talking about breaking up. We just don't feel the same way anymore, and after what happened a few seconds ago I don't think I could go back to him."

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked "Your rep might go down if you start dating the biggest nerd in school."

"After that stunt you pulled on stage I doubt that your going to stay a nerd and I'm not letting any of those bitches sink their claws into my Robbie." Jade said

Robbie laughed "Since when did I belong to you?"

Jade smirked "You've always belonged to me and I you."

"That's pretty corny of you." Robbie said leaning forward

"Just shut up and kiss me." Jade leaned in and their lips connected.

* * *

><p>{Extended Scene}<p>

It was Monday and as usual the gang was gathered around the Hollywood Arts Cafe at the usual table for lunch. Only this time Robbie and Jade were seated strangely close together, Rex was absent, and Tori caught Jade and Robbie shooting looks at each other.

"Okay what is going on between you two?" Tori asked really getting annoyed

"What are you talking about Vega?" Jade asked faking ignorance.

Tori glared "You and Robbie keep shooting looks at each other. Why?"

Robbie swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. "Uh Tori . . . hey that's a nice shirt."

"Oh no you don't! Your not changing the subject." Tori said

"Seriously guys if you got something to say then say it." Andre spoke up "It's not like you've been secretly dating right?" he laughed

An awkward silence set in.

Cat wide eyed exclaimed "No way . . . I think they are dating!" It was now common knowledge that Jade was single since she broke up with Beck, on friendly terms mind you, so she was single. Beck himself however had moved back to Canada having scored a role in a movie adaptation of a popular visual novel.

"Robbie and Jade?" Tori said

"Okay we've been dating since the Full Moon Jam." Robbie admitted

"Why sneak around?" Cat asked confused

Robbie rubbed the back of his head "Well I was worried about Jade's reputation, I mean I didn't want it to be affected by her going out with the biggest nerd in the school."

That was quite the understatement now. With all the popularity Robbie had gained after his performance he was anything but a nerd, hell one time he had to sneak out through the air condition vents to avoid a group of fan girls that hunted him down.

"I told you that I didn't care about my rep." Jade said

"I care for you." Robbie replied

"Ah that's so sweet." Cat said

Jade smirked and gave Robbie a kiss.

Tori shuttered "This is going to take some getting use to."

Jade rather than reply just continued to make out with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>There we go!<p>

The extened scene for the B Side Version of Faceless love.

The B-Side Version of Faceless Love contains an extended scene and a future epilogue.

Next up it the epilogue and a surprise on the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any material used in this story unless I say otherwise.

* * *

><p>Twenty six year old Robert Shapiro leaned back against the wall in the hospital room. His life had been pretty good since the Full Moon Jam and he graduated from Hollywood Arts with a diploma in Music &amp; Performing. After that he managed to get a record deal and created his own rock band. While his former girlfriend and current wife Jade went on to become a well recognized actor staring in many movies. Our current setting brings us to the hospital where, Jadelyn Shapiro is currently in the process of giving birth and after having his hand crushed Robbie had been kicked out the room.<p>

Sighing while he had to wait Robbie went on to think about what had happened to his old high school friends.

Tori Vega . . . well Tori Harris now as she had married Andre had gone to achieve her dream of becoming a pop star. Though despite being married to Andre her stage name was still Tori Vega. Anyway Tori was doing just fine, in fact now even a month ago he had just finished up a overseas tour in Japan with her and Andre. Tori was also the mother of two little girls. Tera Victoria Harris and the older of the two Angela Trina Harris named after her sister.

Andre was well to. Married to Tori, a father of two, and a record producer / song writer. Heck Andre had even collaborated with him to write some of his rock songs. Currently Andre was in the middle of producing a new R&B group and as well as managing his own third solo album.

Cat was doing great. She had got a job as a movie make up artist and special effects manager. During one film she meet back up with Beck and two went on a date. Since then they stayed together and were currently engaged, Cat and Beck were also expecting their first child as she was one month pregnant.

Beck was good the last time he talked to him. His movie career really took off after his stunning performance in that movie role he got way back when. He had become the dream boat to many young teen age girls back then. And despite all the fame he gained the boy still managed to stay the same calm, cool, guy that he had been in high school. Sometimes Robbie even brought Beck along as a support guitarist for his band, He did when he had the tour over in Japan, he called in a favor from Beck after the movie he was staring in had to be pushed back do to some filming issues. Hell Beck had been more than happy to get away and go to Japan.

Trina was a model now.

Turns out the Vega sister was right. She did make a stunning model and she was often on several magazine covers for high fashion. Trina was married as well, to Tori's old flame Daniel. Nobody knows how they got together but it doesn't really matter. Trina and Daniel (who was a author of several popular horror novels) were also parents to a seven year old son named Michael and a nine year old daughter named Eliza, both of which were very talented young kids. Michael was a piano prodigy and Eliza a artist.

Sinjin . . . Sinjin was the drummer in his band. He was still kinda weird but that's what made Sinjin himself. The odd young man had filled out to, putting on quite some muscle compared to the time when he was young and skinny. Sinjin also shared song writing duties in the band among other things. He was still single but only because he was oblivious to the signs from their manager's daughter. The manager's daughter was just as weird as Sinjin . . if not stranger.

Robbie was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mr. Shapiro it's time." the Doctor said

Robbie rushed in the room to see Jade laying down with a pair of twin babies in her arms.

"T-T-Twins!" he exclaimed. He had not been expecting twins, they were only expecting one child.

Jade shushed him "Be quiet or you'll wake them up."

Robbie nooded and walked over to his wife who handed him one of the babies.

"My son?"

"Yes. . . Damien."

"After my brother?" Robbie asked "Jade you don't-"

"It alright." Jade said "I want to honor Damien, I want to name our son after the man who was like a brother to me as well."

Robbie nodded with a smile "Welcome to the world little guy." he then looked over to the girl in Jade's arms "Whose that I see."

"Ruby." Jade answered

Robbie laughed at that. "Ruby huh?"

"What's so funny?" Jade glared

"Nothing it's just jade is a type of stone and so is ruby . . . but both are equally beautiful."

"How corny of you." Jade said quoting her husbands words from all those years ago.

Robbie smirked "Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p>And so ends the epilogue.<p>

Was it okay?

Anyway this completes the Faceless Love One Shot Saga.

Anyway that's all for now and I'd leave you with the preview of a story a friend challenged me to do.

* * *

><p><em>You've heard of it haven't you . . .the Legend of the Dark Knight Dante?<em>

Robbie sat down at the usual table at Hollywood Arts for lunch and began munching on his pizza. He could feel the stares from his friends on his head.

"What?" he asked

Nobody said anything when Jade spoke up "Your hair . . . it's turning white."

Robbie just stared at her like she was stupid. Tori handed Robbie a mirror and he looked into it gasping seconds later.

"W-What the heck?" he said spotting the white roots in his head and a few white patches. "REX!"

"Hey don't look at me playa." the doll said "I ain't had nothing to do with that."

_Legend says he was the child of a powerful demon and a mortal woman. He went on to save the world from the Demon Emperor Mundus as well as several other threats. Until one day . . . he vanished._

The young man backed up until his back hit the cold wall in the alley way. Robbie was being surrounded by what he could only describe as demons. Anorexic like creatures draped in black robes dragging heavy scythes stained in blood.

"W-What d-do you want from me?" the frightened sixteen year old asked

One demon came forward in a red robe and managed to speak "**Spa. . . ard . . . SPAR . . . SPARDA!**"

The demon lunged at Robbie swinging his scythe. Just as the scythe came close Robbie raised his arms and shut his eyes tight, a bright red light came from his and the demon was blown back.

When Robbie opened his eyes he saw the demon laying on it's back. Even more shocking was when he looked around and saw his reflection in a broken piece of glass. His hair was now snow white, his eyes were blood red, and his left arm . . . had changed into a demonic gauntlet of some kind.

"Holy . . . sh-"

_And now when the son of the Demon Emperor plans to take up in his fathers foot steps . . . the son of the Dark Knight Dante must stop him._

Robbie now sporting white hair, a red blazer, and a large sword walks up the stars onto the roof of Hollywood Arts where a young man with long white hair in a dark green jacket has his back turned to him and a katana in his hand.

"Where is she?" Robbie asked

The teen in the dark green jacket turns to face him. "Don't worry about her . . . she's safe."

Robbie growled and pulled out a pair of guns that he pointed out at the other teen. "I won't ask again. Were . . . is . . . Jade."

"Kufufufu." the young man chuckled "I'll take care of her so don't worry brother . . . for now . . . come and play with me!"

The young green coat man drew his katana from his belt as Robbie pulled the large bastard sword from his back.

"DAMIEN!"

"ROBBIE!"

_The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda _

_The Legendary Dark Knight Dante _

_And . . . now . . . _

Robbie stands over the sink in his bathroom shirtless. His curly black locks are wet and loose. He looks up without his glasses in the mirror. His reflection gazes back at him before it becomes wrapped with the appearance of a white haired red eyed teen with a blood thirsty grin on his face . . .

_DmC: Awakening of R_

* * *

><p>I don't know if I'll actually go through with it but . . . the idea is interesting.<p>

So what do you guys think? Want to see a demonically powered Robbie kicking ass and taking names?


End file.
